Hope on a leash
by RussianAkita
Summary: Junko decides to have some fun with her favorite pet. Rated M for bondage and lemon. KomaedaXJunko KomaedaXhinata


Hope on a leash~

Summary: Komaeda was her favorite plaything, his passion for hope was as great as his passion in her bedroom.

Authors notes: This contains bondage and S&M. I am well aware that my grammar is not perfect in a story where I want critics on my spelling abilities I will let you know. My primary language is not English :/

This was wrong, very wrong. Why was he enjoying this? She is his..no she should be called his worst enemy. She is everything that hope is not. So why was he enjoying the sight of her amazing naked body before him. Her smooth curvy hips, her long blonde locks that seemed to go out like rays from the sun. Those beautiful , and cold light blue eyes filled with desire and despair. Lets not forget those beautiful breasts either. Large, round, and soft to the touch. His growing erection seemed to be itching for release on them. He looked up at her blushing trying to keep a straight face as she loomed over him her breasts pressing into his chest. He felt a throb through his groin as he pulled at his restraints his erection rising even higher desperate for some attention. After knocking him out she had handcuffed his wrists to her bed post so he couldn't get loose. She giggled noticing his increased excitement. The feeling of him in her was amazing but, that's not the feeling she was after. She knows how much he hates her, she knows how despair filled he gets during these sessions she has with him. Making him scream his hatred toward her is what she desires. Watching him squirm wanting her to give him more, but at the same time wanting to just strangle her, oh what a fun sight it was.

"My My..Nagito you naughty boy..you know its rude to stare.." she smirked as she put a dog collar around his throat. "I know how badly you want me..you can't resist me can you.." she said almost panting like a dog in heat watching his erection twitch with a burning need for release.

"I would never want disgusting trash like you! Your everything hope is not! You are the dirt beneath my feet Enoshima...I will never give into despair..I will always have hope.." Komaeda growled as she laughed at his statement his eyes narrowed watching her make a mockery of hope. Her mouth wasn't worthy of even speaking the word. She yanked his collar pulling him up toward her as she ran her other hand down toward his length, her nails tracing the veiny organ as it seemed to rise into the warmth of her had. Komaeda growled a low moan as she began to slowly pump him, pre cum collecting at his tip. Komaeda may have been against Enoshima, but even he had problems resisting this sexy goddess of despair pleasuring him. He would much rather have his Hinata chained down on his bed ravaging that beautiful body along with leaving trails of kisses up and down his spine. He fantasized about Hinata doing the dirty things Junko did to him during the sessions which helped him get the despairingly painful experience over with.

If he wanted to end this he would have to pleasure his worst enemy..the last thing he wanted was to give someone so blinded by damn despair any sort of positive feelings. Unfortunately he had no choice but, to be a good pet, and do as the master was saying. He took a deep breath and softened the expression on his face.

"I would much rather do this with Hinata kun" he sighed. She rolled her eyes wrapping the leash around her hand straddling his hips, the tip of his length against her wet lips. She rubbed herself along his length as she used her free hand to jerk him off squeezing at the base and loosening her grip as her hand ventured to the top. He jerked at his restraints biting his lip trying not to moan. His hard cock became lubed with the juices coming from her entrance. Junko smirked wanting to truly get him to do as she desired, she was use to getting her way and no way in hell was anyone going to get in the way of that.

"Oh Nagito..this would go much faster if you would just man up and take me like a proper gentleman would yknow.."she spoke softly leaving a kiss on his lips. He would not give into to her. He would not give into this despair loving bitch's games. "I know how badly you want Hinata..you want him under you..you want to feel his hot insides don't you.." she smirked as he seemed to perk up from that statement. "I know how frustrated you must desire for something you may never have.." she gleamed

"Ho..How the hell do you know about what I desire?" he said between low moans as she ran her tongue up his length pressing the tip of her tongue against the leaking slit on the head. Why did she have to be so tempting.

"I know lots of things my dear Komaeda..I even know that you were the one who stole Hinata's boxers. After stealing them you used them to jerk of and continue using them to suffice your growing lust for someone who will never love you.." she grinned enjoying the grim/embarrassed look on his face. She giggled giving his length another pump pulling the leash even tighter forcing a raspy moan from his throat. "Let me be your Hinata for the night...take me the way you would take him..show me how much you truly desire him.." she whispered into his ear licking the rim before undoing the restraints giving him his arms back. Komaeda's eyes became glazed with desire as he pictured it was Hinata begging him for pleasure instead of this despair obsessed dirt. Hinata was the one wanting to be taken not her. Losing the little bit of control he had he quickly pushed her down onto the bed spreading her legs apart with his throbbing length pressing against her entrance. He had once again fallen for her tricks.

Relentlessly he pushed his rock hard cock into her not giving her time to adjust to him. It had been 3 months since they had a session she was still just as tight as she was when they did it for the first time. Her walls seemed to grip his length as it moved in and out of her. Junko couldn't contain her excitement and laughter as she watched how desperate he was to do this with the one he loved. Komaeda blinded by lust only saw Hinata in his mind moaning, and enjoying the pleasure he gave. It felt so wonderful to fill him. Wrapping his arms around her legs he gripped her for support as he began thrusting like a wild animal. Junko gasped in surprise not expecting such rough treatment he truly was desperate to release in his beloved. Each thrust pushed them both closer to the edge. Much to Junko's dismay Komaeda yanked his cock out of her earning a moan and a pout face in return. He quickly flipped her onto all fours and mounted her gripping on her legs as he continued to thrust into her. Junko dug her nails and gripped onto the sheets as she was rocked back and forth by her darling pet.

"K..Komaeda I can't I can't hang on much longer" she moaned spreading her legs farther apart giving him deeper access to her. The warmth in his stomach was building and building as he neared his release. Finally with one final thrust he pushed his erection as deep into her as it could go letting his seed fill her to the brim. She moaned and squirmed as his semen warmed her insides. Komaeda held onto her tight making sure every last bit of himself was in her. Still blinded thinking he was releasing seed into his beloved he stroked himself trying to fill him with everything he had. After squirming around, and continued thrusting released once more as he fell back to the bed exhausted. He didn't want the feeling to stop the pleasure we delicious to him. Junko laid beside him snuggling against his warm body as they both fell asleep. He truly was her favorite pet.


End file.
